Humor for your mindless soul (o^o~o)
by Innocent Blu
Summary: Funny, funny, funny, stupid...j/k It's funny and it's just for YOU!


Little Ash said to his aunt Amelia, "My God, you're ugly, aren't you!"  
  
Delia Ketchem overheard this and pulled Ash into the kitchen. "You naughty boy!" she screamed, "How can you say to your aunt that she's ugly! You go right in and apologize to her! Tell her you're sorry!"  
  
Ash reentered the living room, walked over to his aunt and said, "Aunt Amelia, I am sorry you're so ugly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash, Brock, Tracy were walking home from school one warm spring day. As they were cutting through the alleys and backyards, they happened to look through a hole in the fence of one of the yards where a woman was sunbathing in the nude.  
  
As they looked through the hole, Ash suddenly started to scream, left his friends and took off running for home.  
  
The next day, as the three boys came home again, they found the same hole in the fence and started to watch the woman. Again, after just a few minutes, Ash started screaming and ran off quickly.  
  
On the third day, the boys were peeping into the hole in the fence again after school, when Johnny turned around and started to run again. But this time, Brock and Tracy grabbed him and demanded to know what was wrong.  
  
Ash replied, "My mother told me that if I ever looked at a naked woman, I would turn to stone....  
  
And I started to feel a part of me getting awfully hard........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash and Misty, each five years old, decided to get married.  
  
So Ash went to Misty's father to ask for her hand in marriage. "Where will you live?" asked Susie's dad, thinking this is cute.  
  
"Well," said Ash , "I figured I could just move into Misty's room. It's plenty big for both of us."  
  
"And how will you live?" "I get $5 a week allowance and Misty gets $5 a week allowance. That's should be enough."  
  
Getting exasperated since Ash seems to know all the answers, Susie's dad asked, "And what if little ones come along?"  
  
"Well," Ash said grinning, "we've been lucky so far."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash and Lil' Misty were walking home from school one day. As they walked along, they saw two Pikachus knotted up along side the road, going at it like jack rabbits. "What are they doing, Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
Well, Lil' Ash, being a man of the world for all his 12 years, knew what they were doing, but was embarrassed to say, so he said, "Well, he's scaring her." Lil' Misty replied, "Oh."  
  
They walked a little further and Lil' Misty said, "Scare me, Ash." Well, Ash thought, "What the hell," so he took her into the bushes and "scared" her.  
  
After they were finished, they started walking home again. Pretty soon, they walked past two Charmenders in the field. "What are they doing, Ash?" she asked.  
  
"Well, he's scaring her." So Misty said, "Scare me again, Ash." So, Ash took her into the bushes and "scared" her again.  
  
After they were finished, they continued walking home. Soon, you guessed it, they saw a Tauros and a Pinsir in the field, going at it. "What are they doing, Ash?" she asked again. "Uh….er um… he's… scaring her?," Ash replied.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking, Misty said, "Scare me again, Ash." Ash, not being as much of a man as he had thought, blurted out, "Boo, damn it, Boo!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two drunks (Brock and Tracey) were trying to figure out how to get some alcohol for free. Brock had a dollar in change between them. "I've got it, follow me." Said Brock. They went to a hot dog stand and bought a dog and threw away the bun. "We'll go into a bar and order drinks, and when the bartender asks for money, I'll unzip my fly and pull out the hot dog. You drop to your knees and pretend to suck me off." Tracey agrees to this and they start their rounds.  
  
When they get to the bar, they sit down and have a beer. The bartender tells them, "That will be 3 dollars."  
  
Brock stands up and unzips his fly. Tracey drops to his knees and starts sucking on the hot-dog. "You faggots!", screams the bartender. "Get the hell out of here!" They run out and go to another bar and order drinks and when the bartender asks for money, Brock unzips his fly, and Tracey drops to his knees. The bartender throws them out. After the sixth bar Tracey begins to complain, "Hey Brocko, this isn't working out so well, My knees are killing me!  
  
"You think you've had it bad..", Brock exclaims with a sweat drop on his face. "I lost the hotdog 4 bars ago!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comments? FLAMES? WOOHOO! I'm on the role…. 500,000 Flames! YAH!  
  
…Bye the way…I'm only joking here! I haven't got 500,000 flames yet…Keyword: Yet!  
  
~ The Blu ~  
  
(o^_~o) Pikablu (o^_~o)  
  
The Pikachu 


End file.
